This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Science Research Core provides services and facilities to INBRE investigators and students in the following areas: DNA sequencing and analysis, gene expression, biological imaging, cell culture, histology services, zebrafish husbandry and maintenance, and electrophysiology including oocyte expression. The core offers training for individuals and participants in courses;for DNA sequencing and Confocal Microscopy direct service or training is provided by core staff. In October and November 2009 the electrophysiology and oocyte expression core were relocated into the Smith-Kingsley Laboratory to make room for expanded Zebrafish core needs. During the first quarter of 2010, significant enhancements have been made to the zebrafish core including new rack systems and colony expansion in support of research needs. The goal is to maintain state-of-the-art instrumentation and material resources in each of the core areas. Core resources are supported by user fees to augment and extend INBRE support. User fees include support from NIH and NSF funded investigators working at MDIBL. In addition core resources are available to scientists working at Maine institutions not included in the INBRE program;user fees are collected from these scientists as well. Resources including normalized cDNA libraries, library clones, and BACs are provided to INBRE researchers at no charge and for a nominal fee to those outside INBRE. All expressed sequence tags (ESTs) are submitted to NCBI as they are produced. Nearly 100,000 ESTs for six marine species have been released since 2004. Microarrays are provided for the cost of printing. The Science Research Core provides efficient and cost-effective services to the Maine INBRE community as well as those outside the program who can benefit from its facilities and resources.